


Ready and Waiting

by CookieCatSU



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Steven is mentioned but absent, The Crystal Gems are trying their best, but they aren't the greatest parents, not much comfort, sorry folks, that's not news though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: "I just… don't know what to do," She says.Greg turns away, contemplative, reflective, "I mean, geez. I haven't known for years"Set after Fragments. Steven's family waits for him to return home.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Overthinking, Maybe

She plans on avoiding him. She will. She is.

But then Amethyst calls her over, and after a short protest she knew was futile, she's staring at him from over his crib.

He smiles up at the sight of Pearl It's a silly, doppy little smile. Nothing like Rose's, yet similar enough to be nostalgic, familiar.

He opens his mouth, slow, sluggish, lips forming around thick, thick words,

"Ma… Ma..." And he reaches up toward Pearl with a quick, grabby grabby motion.

He, of course, has no idea how much this affects her. How it tugs so harshly at her heartstrings.

In that moment, she knows she's lost.

She's swept up by this fiery, maternal instinct (confusing, yet entirely, completely sensical). She sweeps him up in her arms, and holds him close, and swears to protect him. Nothing else exists, except her and this child.

"Steven," She cradles the back of his head, and nuzzles his cheek.

Her child.

Amethyst laughs, teases, but Pearl ignores her.

* * *

She plans on avoiding him. She will. She is.

She just doesn't know what to do. She spends hours stalking the empty halls, through desolate, silent rooms suddenly so barren without Steven's familiar voice. Pulling at her hair, unable to contain the concern that seemed to gnaw at her very gem.

After an hour spent in the garden, arguing about what to do, how to do, eyes wet, distraught with all the overwhelming concern of family, the gems had parted ways. Pearl had stepped on the warp pad, moments from zipping to Homeworld to chase after Steven. Garnet had rested her hand on Pearl's shoulder, startling her. The petite gem turns, blue eyes wide with desperation. The look behind that peach visor said it all.

"But…"

"He needs space," Her tone is firm, leaving no room for argument, "Chasing after him now will only make it worse. We have to wait for him to come to us"

Pearl didn't like it. The jerk of Garnet's cheek, tiny and almost imperceptible, said she didn't either. But she was usually right.

So now, Pearl was waiting. Waiting for him to come back. For him to finally talk to them. It's excruciating. She finds herself feeling unbearably restless, pacing, pacing through the house.

She just wished he'd talk to them. She could tell he was hurting, had seen the shame curling across his features as he erected that rosy pink barrier between them, that literal, figurative wall of separation. She could see it so clearly, yet was completely unable to help him. Barred from it, by the same boy she'd cooked every breakfast for, and sung silly songs with, and read bedtime stories to (no, he was not quite that same child, but he was still Steven, and he was still her child: hers, more than anyone else's). It hurt.

She was so worried about him. So worried _for_ him.

The screen door of the beach house opens, as someone lets themselves in. Pearl had been too absorbed in her musings to notice the sound of knocking. She turns swiftly, to see Greg, standing just inside the doorway, looking sheepish.

Just Greg. Not Steven. Not some monster.

"Hey, uh, where's Steven," He rubs the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly.

His eyes are glassy. He's been thinking for awhile. Overthinking, maybe. Pearl knows the look.

"He left. Three hours ago," She says, with a sigh.

His face falls with disappointment. He looks away.

"I wanted to talk to him. Tell him I'm sorry," When he turns back, he seems surprised by the look on her face, "What happened?"

She could not answer that. They still didn't know what happened. No one did but Steven, and he was still out, presumably on homeworld.

"I just… don't know what to do," She cries out, and the indignance is back, masking the concern that was choking her "He was so upset, and he wouldn't tell us why, and I… just don't know anymore"

This was hard.

Greg turns away, contemplative, reflective, "I mean, geez. I haven't _known_ for years"

"That's not helping," She sniffles, wiping at her nose.

He laughs. It's awkward and stiff and not all there. She laughs too, though, because laughter was always contagious, and it was better than bursting out in tears like the confused, lost people they were.

It just hurts, so bad.

It peeters out. She gazes out the window, past dark, roiling waves and pale sand, cool drafts through tiny spaces between tight boards. She picks at the thread of her jacket, rolls her foot, and tries not to let the burn of artificial bulb light sear through her retinas.

Her tone is withdrawn, and concerned, when she finally does speak.

"Something's very wrong. Something's been wrong for awhile. How did we not notice?"

Steven was _theirs_. They should have _known_. Should have _seen_.

"I don't know"

The silence that follows is deafening.


	2. Get Back On That Bike!

Steven was 12 when he first scraped his knee, bad. Pearl hadn't been around, and his healing spit was on the fritz, so Amethyst had dug out the first aid kit and got to work. 13 sparkly cookie cat bandaid and a lot of dripping blood on the floor later, and Steven was safety appeal approved to jump back on his bike.

He smiles in delight after the last, final sting of adhesive against raw skin. Amethyst steps back to admire her handiwork.

"'Kay, all set buddy" She smiles, "It's not a Pearly job, but it'll do"

"Thanks!" He calls, eyes bright with gratitude.

He launched forward then, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, watch the hair," Amethyst jests, brushing it primly back into place, but it's clearly just that, a jest.

Steven laughs, and Amethyst pulls him into a noogey and ruffles his hair until he squeals.

"Who's the best gem?" She calls, beaming.

"You are!"

"That's right. Now get back on that bike, little man"

Then he was off.

Garnet comes in a little bit later, to stand beside the couch. They both watch Steven, peddling on his bike as best he can through the churning sand.

Garner's smile is soft, airy. Loving.

"Pearl's goin' to kill you once she finds out ya let him back on that bike, you know"

Amethyst shrugs.

"Eh. The price we pay"

It's worth it, just to see that smiling face. And, besides, irking Pearl is just an added bonus, anyway.

* * *

Light filters down through hexagonal shapes glass panes, painting an interlocking grid of dark lines across her skin. Amethyst flexes her hand, seated half crouched beside forget me nots, morningstars, and aloe plants, planted with care, nestled in round, black pots. Steven's latest obsession.

Pearl was long gone, having rushed out, upset and half trembling. Jasper stayed for awhile, having flopped down in front of the warp, so dejected looking Amethyst thought she might be half dead, like those possums you found on the side of the road at night. Then, she started to pace, back and forth, restless and agitated. It grates on Amethyst's nerves, listening to the crack of her boots against the floor.

"Why are you so upset?" Amethyst sneered.

"What?" Jasper snapped back, "He's my Diamond. Of course I-"

She didn't even know him. And she didn't understand. Amethyst's fists clenched, and she scrambled to her feet, sharp tongue lashing out with all the frustration, all the anger, she'd been holding in.

"I'm sorry sis, but didn't you just start giving a crap about him, like, an _hour_ ago!"

Jasper's face hardened, boulder stiff. She stalked out then, fuming.

Then, it was just Amethyst and Garnet.

Sitting and waiting. And waiting and sitting.

It's quiet, and Garnet is silent, standing stoically in the corner. Too quiet. It weighs on Amethyst, who's left sitting on the floor, staring at her hands, playing back that image of Steven, face drenched in pink and horrified.

She wants to say she's never seen him like that before, but she has… so many times.

She sees him through the pale yellow of a force field, black eye glistening, his look of horror just barely overshadowed by the achievement of finding them. He throws himself through the destabilizing field, body glitching, skin becoming a sickly green, as if it might burst from all the energy.

She shudders.

"He's going to come back, right?" Amethyst turns to Garnet, head lolling to the side. Searching for answers. Tone drenched with worry.

"He will" Garnet sighs from her perch against the wall, "eventually"

Amethyst groans, throws her head back, "When?"

"I'm not sure" Garnet admits.

She felt like she may explode. Her eyes are burning, wide, fists clenched so tight her flesh was marred with dark, finger shaped indents.

"How long are we going to just sit here and wait?" _And do nothing._

She felt powerless.

"As long as it takes" Garnet replies.

Amethyst laughs bitterly. She has a handful of flower petals in her hand, pale blue, soft against her palm. She crushes them, and watches them fall to the floor. It makes her feel no better.

"When did it get so _hard_?" She exclaims, pulling a hand through her matted, knotted mane.

Garnet considers that. Staring at the petals sifting through Amethyst's fingers.

"I don't remember it ever being _easy_ " She says.

And they both laugh, a little sad and reminiscent.

Who was she kidding? They've _never_ had it all figured out. They still don't.

Obviously.

"Yeah… remember that time we-"


End file.
